


1.23.19

by JaneDoe03



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, i thought it was longer than what it is but whatever, im sorry, its sad, no hate to the ackles or their families, please be nice its my first time sharing my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe03/pseuds/JaneDoe03
Summary: I'm sorry guys it's sad. I don't know how good this is but I needed to write this. No hate to the Ackles and their family.





	1.23.19

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by Ed Sheeran's Supermarket Flowers. By that, I mean that I listened to it while writing. All mistakes are my own and I know its taboo but I didn't proofread so sorry.

January 23, 2019

A date that he could never forget. The date he lost his best friend and his only love. It was a long painful year and a half that she suffered but it was over. It was finally over.

Jensen had met her in their sophomore year of high school. She had moved from a small town in Ohio. Trying to be nice he offered to show her around to her classes. [Y/N] obliged happily, she was just excited to have someone to help take away some of the stresses of moving away. While walking they discovered they had the same math class third period. This sparked their friendship of lunches and milkshakes, long talks until late at night and always supporting each other in everything they did.

They had remained friends throughout high school. It’s true at some points they drifted apart, but they always came back stronger than ever. The farthest they got was after graduation where they split ways with promises of writing. They tried to write as much as they could but with [Y/N] in college and Jensen trying to make it in LA, it dropped its importance. Jensen had landed an acting deal with Supernatural and [Y/N] had moved on to med school and eventually began working for Seton Medical Center Austin.

Years later Jensen, on hiatus, was sitting in a bar when he heard the familiar voice that made his heart skip a few beats, “Jensen Ackles, is that you?” He turned to see her smile covering her face. She had never looked better and just her presence made him want to melt. 

“[Y/N]! Wow, oh my god, it’s so good to see you. How long has it been- since graduation?”

She looked a little guilty as if the blame of lost time could be forced upon her, and only her. She responded quickly “Yeah, I guess life just got in the way.” They had talked and reminisced until last call. Phone numbers were exchanged with a promise of lunch to catch up that Saturday at the old diner they would always go to.

They spent the meal and the walk to her apartment talking about everything, good and bad. He had discovered that [Y/N] gotten sick not long after graduating from college. When he heard that an overwhelming sense of dread filled him. His best friend was sick and needed help and where was he- chasing after his own dreams and not writing her back.

After knowing her for some many years he got the courage to ask the question he should have asked the first day he met her. He asked her to dinner, not as friends but as something more. Her response was the same smile that he saw last night in the bar.

They had spent so many years together full of ‘I love you’s and nights spend together and separate during Jensen’s filming. They had it, that true love that lifts everyone around it up. The true love that’s from the fairytales. The only dark place was the fact that [Y/N] could not have kids which they both had wanted. Jensen and [Y/N] decided to get a dog to help keep [Y/N] company while he was in Vancouver.

Filming was just about to end when she got sick again. Jensen had wanted to rush home right away but she made him stay for the few days. It was the only time on set that no jokes were made, no pranks pulled, and all filming was done as fast as possible.

He got there as fast as he could, to the hospital where she had spent so many hours stretching from early morning to late at night saving lives and grieving those who were lost. The nurses had been waiting for him as they walked him right to her room. He lost his breath when he saw how pale and thin she looked in comparison to the light and colorful girl he had known for the better half of his life. 

As her days were ending she decided to go home. As much as she loved the hospital and her friends were there she could not spend her last moments of life there. She wanted to be with her dog and get some alone time with Jensen. 

A few days later he felt her breathing get shallow during the night. He never really slept anyways, in case something were to happen. She woke him up with a sad smile. And they knew, they knew it was time. She made him promise to move on because she wanted him to be happy. She told him he needed to go back to work when he was ready, not before and to not let the studio push him.

His voice was barely a whisper when he mumbled that he had loved him from the first day of the sophomore year and that he should have just asked her on a date long before that lunch they had. He said that he always blamed himself for never writing back. She answered him with that same smile he had seen at the bar and a chaste kiss. The last words she mumbled was the final ‘I love you.’ 

He donated money to the hospital where she had worked and that had supported them through the last months. The only promise he broke to her was to move on. She said she wanted him happy, but he could not be happy with another. Holding her like he used to over those warm summer nights. 

He would never forget any of those memories as he neared meeting her again in whatever chapter was planned out for them next.


End file.
